The hardware equipment of computer systems mostly include a main board, various interface cards, a floppy disk drive, hard disk drive and an optical disk drive that are housed in a machine casing, which is generally called a computer casing. The computer casing usually has a housing compartment and a lid to seal the housing compartment. As the floppy disk drive, hard disk drive and optical disk drive are optional devices, to facilitate installation and future expansion, machine racks for the floppy disk drive, hard disk drive and optical disk drive generally are pre-configured in the computer casing. Through these machine racks users can remove or add equipment such as the floppy disk drive, hard disk drives and optical disk drive.
At present, screws are required for fastening disk drives. First, the disk drive is mounted onto the assembled machine rack, then the disk drive is fastened to the machine rack through screws. Such a fastening approach has many drawbacks. Notably while assembling the disk drive, workers at the production line have to use screw drives constantly to do fastening operations. The production process is complicated and tedious. It hampers production efficiency.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, to develop a disk drive anchoring mechanism to speed up installation and removal of disk drive without using screw drives to save time is essential.